Czy to jest przyjaźń? Czy to jest kochanie?
by Tyvara
Summary: Przyjaźń Shuna i Riko, przelotne spojrzenia na resztę Seirin. Sugerowane Izuki/Aida.


_Tytuł tej miniatury nie jest moją własnością, należy do Marka Grechuty. Z dedykacją dla Niecierpliwej – bo to Twój pairing :)_

– Mitobe, szybciej do obrony! Kagami, myśl o tym, co robisz! Hyuuga, ładny rzut! Kiyoshi, zbiórka! Izuki, ty też wracaj do obrony! Dobre podanie, Kuroko! Kontra!

Każdy z nich reagował na jej słowa inaczej – Mitobe jak zwykle zrobił jakiś nieokreślony gest w powietrzu i w milczeniu wrócił do obrony; Kagami zaczął coś mówić, ale Hyuuga pacnął go w głowę; Teppei ciepło na nią spojrzał, Kuroko robił swoje, a Shun bez zbędnej ekspresji spełnił polecenie. Każdy miał określone zadanie, które sumiennie wypełniał, ale ich drużyna nie byłaby tak dobra bez Izukiego – pełnił funkcję rozgrywającego. Choć zdarzało się, że zdobywał kosze, najczęściej nie zauważało się go jako osoby, ale raczej "numer piąty z Seirin. Ten z sokolim okiem". To sprawiało, że Izuki w pewien sposób pozostawał z boku, niezauważony, a przecież w centrum uwagi. Z Riko było tak samo, z tą różnicą, że niekorzystne dla niej porównanie z Momoi czy dziewczynami podobnymi do menadżerki Touou bardziej ją bolało niż brak zainteresowania ranił Shuna.

– Dobra, koniec na dziś! – krzyknęła wreszcie Riko, bo nagle wróciły do niej z całą mocą tak dobrze ukrywane kompleksy i brak akceptacji własnych niedoskonałości. – Wszyscy świetnie sobie radzicie, trenujecie porządnie, więc damy radę! A teraz odpocząć przed jutrzejszym meczem, macie być w pełni sił! – Dla niej samej jej głos w tej chwili brzmiał bardzo sztucznie. Ale już nie mogła patrzeć na Hyuugę, który spoglądał na nią, jakby rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. Riko po prostu miała dosyć oczekiwania na jego ruch i zaproszenie na randkę, albo przynajmniej coś, co by ją przypominało. Nie była w stanie oglądać też tak doskonałej i wiecznie uśmiechniętej (nawet jeśli czasem pojawiały się na niej łzy) twarzy Kiyoshiego. W takim stanie _nie potrafi _patrzeć na kogoś tak cholernie _doskonałego_.

Poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność.

– Kiyoshi, Hyuuga... Dajcie mi spokój. Chcę po prostu pobyć dziś sama.

– Riko, o co chodzi?

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała ten głos, jednak nie odwróciła się.

– Nic, Izuki. Korzystaj z wolnego, jutro przecież gramy.

– Riko, znam cię nie od dzisiaj, a do tego chodzimy razem do klasy i widzimy się codziennie. Co jest nie tak?

– To nie jest ważne. Idę do domu. Nie mam ochoty dzisiaj na niczyje towarzystwo.

– Świetnie. W takim razie wyjdźmy razem, potem każde pójdzie w swoim kierunku. Bo przecież masz parasol i zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak tam pada, prawda? – Jego ton przez całą rozmowę pozostawał taki sam – ciepły, spokojny, serdeczny, nawet jeżeli ostatnie zdanie to ewidentna zaczepka. Riko poczuła wstyd, że traktowała w ten sposób jedyną osobę z drużyny, którą tak naprawdę mogła nazywać przyjacielem i nie dobijała przy tym swoją doskonałością jak Kiyoshi. Równocześnie powstrzymała się od użycia dosadniejszego określenia obecnej pogody. Po niedługim czasie wyszła, a na zewenątrz już czekał Izuki z otwartą parasolką nad głową i zachęcającym gestem oferując jej ramię. Wsunęła w nie niepewnie własną rękę.

Znów szli, milcząc. Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać. "Izuki jest dziwny. Tak jak ja. Więc nasza relacja chyba też", pomyślała Riko. Raczej nie tak skomplikowana jak z Junpeiem (bo czego on tak naprawdę chce? - często zastanawiała się ze złością, bo ileż mogła czekać?), nie tak braterskajak z Teppeiem (gdyż owszem, charakter dobry i uśmiech miał ładny, ale kompletnie nie typ Riko). Gdy się tak nad tym myślała, dotarło do niej, że byli do siebie z Izukim niesamowicie podobni. W końcu oboje _widzieli, _a nie patrzyli beznamiętnie wokół siebie. Obserwowali i wyciągali wnioski. Mieli dar – Izuki swoje sokole oko, a Riko bezbłędne ocenianie potencjału i siły mięśni zawodnika. To powodowało większą spostrzegawczość i odpowiednią analizę niektórych zachowań innych ludzi. Brakowało im oczywiście wiele do mistrzostwa, ale jednak tylko Riko potrafiła zrozumieć, że częstsze obracanie głową przez Kiyoshiego oznacza niepewność spowodowaną tym, że kolano dokuczało mu bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a gdy Izuki przypadkiem natknął się na Kagamiego próbującego ukryć notatnik, wiedział, iż ten próbował o własnych siłach nie oblać kolejnego testu z angielskiego i matematyki. Lecz ani dziewczyna, ani Shun nie dzielili się tą wiedzą, bo sądzili, że nie mieli ku temu powodu.

- Riko? O czym tak myślisz?

- O tobie oczywiście – odparła bez namysłu, czym spowodowała wybuch śmiechu towarzysza. Po chwili jednak znów wiatr zaczął dmuchać im prosto w twarze, więc zamilkli. Dziewczyna kontynuowała swoje rozmyślania.

Kolejne, co ich łączyło – to, że potrafili zachować dyskrecję (wolała nie wracać do pewnego faktu z jej życia, którym nie podzielił się z innymi Izuki) oraz to, że oboje lubili milczeć, gdy nie musieli rozmawiać. Na treningach Riko, prócz obserwowania zawodników, dawała im również rady, często obszerne i nierzadko bardzo ekspresywne (Kagamiego czasem po prostu trzeba trzepnąć mocno w głowę). Z kolei Izuki, mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się głośny i w dziwny sposób stanowił podporę spotkań towarzyskich Seirin, robił to bardziej w sposób sztuczny, wymuszony. Chociaż znał tyle kiepskich dowcipów i dzielił się nimi zawsze, gdy istniała ku temu okazja, wolał milczeć. Riko szanowała to i sama często korzystała z tego, spotykając się z tym chłopakiem (co dla niej stanowiło niezły paradoks – ona, trenerka, która zawsze miała tyle do powiedzenia, nagle zmieniała się, gdy widziała się z Izukim – zazwyczaj milczeli wtedy przez większość czasu, a dodatkowo delektowała się ciszą i towarzystwem, co chyba nawet działało w obie strony. I tak, gdyby ktoś spytał Riko, powiedziałaby, że to cholernie pokręcony układ).

Deszcz uderzał ostro w osłonę parasola, próbując ją przebić, a wiatr wiał w twarze, niemal odbierając oddech. Przyspieszyli, chcąc wejść w uliczkę otoczoną z trzech stron budynkami, na końcu której mieszkała Riko. Gdy dotarli do alejki, z ulgą zwolnili kroku, nie czując w końcu zimnych podmuchów próbujących odebrać im ciepło.

– Riko, czemu dzisiaj jesteś taka... inna? Smutna, przygnębiona?

Najpierw nic nie odparła, ale po namyśle stwierdziła, że co jej szkodzi. W końcu mogła wyżalić się przyjacielowi, prawda?

Więc opowiedziała mu. Najpierw o tym, jak są do siebie podobni. Potem, jak wywołało to tak wiele wspomnień, które były ich wspólną właśnością. Nie pominęła nawet chwil, w których chłopcy patrzyli na rozmiar jej biustu i jak za każdym razem czuła się mniej atrakcyjna, gdy w pobliżu pojawiała się inna dziewczyna. Izuki tylko słuchał w skupieniu, czekając, aż Riko skończy. Potem odpowiedział. Po swojemu – nieudanym dowcipem o dużym biuście. Nie mogła tego nie skomentować.

– Jak zawsze beznadziejny dowcip – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, lecz bez złośliwości.

– Ale przyznaj, że budujący – powiedział znów ciepło, znów z uśmiechem. Zaraz też zaprezentował kolejny żart. Tym razem parsknęła śmiechem, przez przypadek opierając przy tym głowę o ramię Izukiego. Nie chciała się odsunąć, a i Shunowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało. Poczuła również, jak jej dłoń ogrzewa inna – większa, bardziej szorstka. Nie wyrwała jej gwałtownie. Pozwoliła się poprowadzić do domu, poprowadzić się przez wzburzone morze, jakim były wszystkie trudności, z jakimi się borykała.

W końcu od czego ma się przyjaciół?


End file.
